This invention relates to providing a system for improved canes. More particularly this invention relates to providing a system for adjustable shock absorbers in canes. Canes are often used to assist in supporting a person having a weak or injured leg. A shock absorbing system in a cane assists to reduce impact shock transferred through the handle of the cane to the user. However, due to variation in the weight of users what may serve as a perfect shock absorber for one user may be too stiff for another (negating the shock absorbing effect). Likewise, when too loose for another user the shock absorber will “bottom out” and again negate the effect of absorbing shock.
Further, variations in the structure of a user's arm, wrist and hand can cause discomfort in gripping a traditional cane handle. Pressure caused from leaning on the cane handle may cause unnecessary pressure on the wrist and palm of the hand. Therefore a need exists to provide adjustable shock absorbers and more comfortable handles on cane systems.